I am changed
by BlackShadowFlames
Summary: What happens when Amy tries out a new machine of Tails', which will supposedly turn her human...


Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters in this story.

Enjoy

^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^

I had just woken up and gone downstairs to get something to eat when the phone rang.

Pushing a strand of pink hair out of my eyes, I yawned and went to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hi Amy, its Tails."

I yawned again and asked, "What are you doing calling me at this time?"

I heard him sigh as he said, "Amy, it's ten in the morning, I think you overslept."

Damn.

"Oops, my mistake. So what do you want?"

"You know when I told you I was making a machine that would be able to transform us into humans? Well I think I got it to work now, so I want you all to come over and see if it actually works." He sounded excited.

"Good job Tails, you've been working really hard if it's done already! Do you want me to bring Rouge and Cream over too?"

"Yeah that would be great! Meet me and the rest of us at my lab in two hours," he said, and then he hung up.

I put the phone back on the table and went to go and wake up my two roomies. Me. Rouge and Cream share a little house on the outskirts of town so we don't attract too much attention. Blaze sometimes comes over too, usually when Silver goes on holiday with Jet, Shadow and Sonic.

Really, when all four of them are together they behave like little kids, always determined to prove that they're the best. It's pathetic really. I stopped liking Sonic over a year ago, when he nearly killed Shadow just because Shadow had beaten him in a game of who-can-run-the-fastest-for-longest. Anyway, Sonic shot Shadow while he was asleep and Shadow had to go to casualty.

Anyway, now Sonic has got it into his thick head that I still like him, so now he likes me. It's like we've swapped roles, he's always chasing me around, though only when Shadow's not there.

I reached Rouges door and knocked.

"Come in," she said from inside.

I stepped through the doorway and could have sworn I saw a flash of red disappear under the bed. Rouge, meanwhile, was sitting on the bed, studying her face intently in a little mirror.

"Hi, Amy. How are you?" she said brightly. Too brightly.

I leaned against the door frame and said to the floor, "Knuckles, I know you're there. You can come out from under the bed!"

There was a little rustle, then the echidna appeared looking sheepish.

"How did you know I was there?" he asked looking disgruntled.

I laughed. "Rouge is way too cheerful for this time in a morning," I said simply.

I looked at her as I said it, and she just shrugged.

"Who called?" she asked.

"Tails. He said that he's finished his machine, and that we should be at his lab in two hours. I guess you ought to come too Knux."

"I suppose so," he said, and started walking towards the door. I let him pass and then moved onto Cream. Thankfully, there wasn't a similar performance with her, although her eyes did sparkle when I mentioned we were going to Tails' house. I swear she likes him.

^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^

Two hours later saw the four of us knocking on the door to Tails' lab.

He answered it, and looked surprised to see Knuckles there with us.

"What are you doing here? I tried to call your apartment, but it just came up with answer phone."

Knuckles went red and muttered something about meeting us as he was out running and pushed past the fox as quick as he could.

Tails looked a bit confused, but shook himself and held the door open for the rest of us. He led us down the hall and into a large room with something hidden under a big cover in the centre of it.

Looking round, I saw that some of the chairs were already occupied. Sonic and Shadow were there, looking pointedly away from each other. Silver and Blaze were there too, conversing quietly together. Jet was sat on his own, looking moody and annoyed. I didn't even know that Tails knew him.

Finally, to my surprise, the Chaotix detective agency was there too. Vector was trying to keep Charmy still, whilst Espio was sitting quietly and patiently as usual.

Everyone looked up as we entered, and it was as though a spotlight was trained on us.

I saw Sonic out of the corner of my eye gesturing at me to come and sit next to him, which was the last thing I wanted to do, so I swiftly walked over to a spare chair next to Espio, who greeted me with a smile. Knuckles and Rouge went to sit near Sonic, who looked put out, and Cream moved to sit next the Blaze, who pulled away from Silver to include her in the conversation.

After a couple of minutes, Tails walked into the room and saw that everyone was there.

Everyone fell silent as he prepared to pull the cover off the object in the middle of the room.

"I've finally created a machine that can turn us human," he said as he pulled the cover off in one sweeping movement. Underneath was a mass of wires and metal covering, surrounding a large glass bubble.

"To see if it works, I need one of you to come out to test it."

Thinking about it, I knew this was a silly idea. Team Chaotix wouldn't do it, they weren't bothered. The same for Jet, and probably Silver and Blaze too. Rouge was too bothered whether or not it would make her prettier or not, so she would want to stay normal, and Knuckles had too much pride. Ditto Sonic and Shadow; they both knew they were faster as hedgehogs. Cream was too young. That only left me.

Tails was looking around worriedly, to say the least.

I was thinking it through quickly in my head, and before I knew it, I stood up and walked forwards, saying, "I'll do it."

Sonic and Shadow mirrored my movements, blocking my path.

"I will not let you go into that thing," Sonic said, eyes blazing.

At the same time, Shadow said, "Sonic, get out of the way."

I understood that Shadow was on my side, so I said to Sonic, "Move. It's my choice."

Sonic turned on Shadow and said, "look how you've mislead her!" and then he let off a volley of insults at the black hedgehog.

Rouge pulled me out of the way and said to the fuming hedgehogs, "Ladies, take your little handbag fight outside please."

That's what I like about Rouge. She can come up with the right comment at the right time and she never regrets it.

Sonic and Shadow looked at each other and as one they sat down again, breathing heavily and looking fit to kill.

Rouge let go of my, and I purposely walked towards the machine.

"Are you sure you want to do this Amy?" said Tails.

"I'm sure. No-one else will." I joked.

"Well, OK then. Step into the bubble when you're ready."

I cast a quick glance around at everyone, who looked nervous, except Jet, who appeared indifferent.

I stepped into the bubble and I felt it close around me. Tails gave me the thumbs up and I smiled. He pulled a switch on the side of the machine and all I saw was light.

It soon cleared though, except for a faint beam of light radiating from me, hitting everyone in the room. I felt sharps zaps of energy being transferred from them, and for a second I was each of them. I had their feelings and their powers. As this was happening, I felt something growing from my back. Wings? I also changed and adapted many times, until at last it was over. Tails pushed the switch back to its original position and I fell out of the capsule onto the floor. Slowly, I got up; feeling disorientated, and looked around to see everyone staring at me. Had it worked? Was I human?

I turned to the wall and looked into the floor length mirror that hung there.

I looked hard, blinked, and sank to the floor in a dead faint.

^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.

Cliff-hanger!

What has happened to Amy?

Is she human, or is she something else…

Review please!

ShadowSilverSonic

xxx


End file.
